Eren & Levi High School Romance
by Joshipgirl
Summary: Eren Yeager lusts after Levi Ackerman, will the relationship work out?


Eren arrived late to lunch because his Math teacher, Mr. Adams, had held him back after class.

"Are you ok, Eren?" Mr. Adams had asked, "you've seemed pretty down lately, and your marks on your tests, which usually are fantastic, have dropped pretty dramatically. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't something going on that might have caused this?"

Eren was not in the mood to have a heart-to-heart with his least favourite teacher, so he put on the best smile he possibly could and tried to convince Mr. Adams that everything was A-OK. "Everything's fine, sir, its probably just end-of-year exam stress getting to me. I'll try and put more effort into my work. My marks will improve, I promise."

"All right Eren, that's understandable. Just make sure that if you need some extra help with math to come and see me, or ask your friends for help, you don't need to handle it all on your own. Go on; get to lunch quickly, you'll miss out otherwise." Eren didn't need any encouragement to get the fuck out of the classroom, so he finished packing his stuff into his bag and walked to the cafeteria.

When he got to the cafeteria it was pretty packed. _Dammit Mr. Adams, I've missed out on a good spot now. _Once Eren had stood in line and received his meal, he turned around and scanned the room for a place to sit. There was only one table with free seats, and Eren didn't know any of the people already sitting there. He quickly looked around again just to make sure there wasn't anywhere better he could sit, and he noticed that there was a tiny gap on one of the benches, directly opposite his friend Levi.

He walked over to the table and squeezed into the space. Half his ass was hanging off the end of the bench, but being able to eat his lunch with Levi would make it worth the pain.

Levi smiled at him, "Hey, Eren! How are you?"

Eren didn't have to fake a smile this time. "I'm pretty good, Levi, what about you?" The small talk went on for a little bit, and then Levi started talking to his other friends at the table. Eren sat and listened, not really taking part in the conversation but happy just to hear what Levi had to say to the other guys.

Eren and Levi had P.E. together on Tuesdays and Thursdays and had started talking to each other after a couple of lessons through the year. Their teacher was very strict though and didn't allow much time for talking, so they'd never had much time to get to know each other very well. From talking to other people Eren had gathered that not many people were actually able to get to know Levi very well, he had a reputation for not really showing his emotions, and revealing his personality only to his very closest friends. Eren sometimes thought that it might be the mystery of Levi Ackerman that was the reason he found him so appealing. It could also be his beautiful hair or super toned body, but there was definitely something more than just physical attraction going on. Sometimes Eren felt like maybe Levi might even return his feelings towards him, but because it was so hard to get a read on him it was incredibly hard to tell.

When the bell for the end of lunch went off, Eren was disappointed that he probably wouldn't see Levi for a few more days, until their next P.E. lesson. He was used to this feeling though, so he went about his usual business, able to put Levi into a compartment of his brain that he could pull out later if he felt like torturing himself some more about whether he would ever be able to date him or not. Eren had made a million plans to ask Levi out before, or at least ask if he was gay, but of course he never actually had he courage to follow through with any of them.

Next time they had P.E. together their class was playing football. Levi was really good at it; Eren was always impressed by his skills. On this particular day they had been put on opposite teams, Eren was a defender for his team, and Levi was a striker for the opposing team. In one play it was Eren's team's goal kick, and Levi was blocking him so that the goalie couldn't pass it to him. Eren wasn't at all focussed on the game because Levi was blocking him from the ball by standing in front of him and slightly sticking his ass out to keep him back. It took all of his will power not to simply allow Levi to press his butt against his crotch, or "accidentally" brush his hand across it. Eren ended up getting so distracted that Levi got the ball and scored a goal.

When his class were in the changing rooms getting back into their normal school uniform, Eren snuck a glance at Levi and noticed that Levi was staring right at his dick, which at the time was only covered by underwear. Levi's eyes looked quite glassy though, and he ended up shaking his head like he'd come out of a daydream and continued getting dressed, not even bothering to acknowledge where his gaze had been directed at. Eren agonised over this throughout the rest of his classes that day. Was Levi looking because he liked what he saw, or had he simply got lost in thought and Eren just happened to have been in his line of sight? _Why would he be looking at me? I'm not anything special. _That was Eren's last thought on the matter; he refused to allow Levi to get to him any more that day.

When Eren began his walk home from school that day he wasn't in the best of moods that is until Levi came up from behind him and started walking with him.

"P.E. was fun today, right? Asked Levi. "I haven't had that much fun playing sport in a long time, you're really good at it!"

Eren let out a laugh. "Ha! I was terrible today! I let you score that goal way too easily, I should have been paying more attention."

"I did notice that you were distracted for a lot of the game. Is everything alright, or were you just tired?"

Eren couldn't help but start going very red, remembering how much he'd wanted to touch Levi's butt throughout the entire game. Levi seemed to notice how uncomfortable Eren was and didn't push the matter.

"All good dude, we all have our bad days." He placed his hand on Eren's shoulder, and Eren couldn't do it any longer, if he wasn't going to tell him now, it was never going to happen. He clenched his fists, refused to allow any thoughts in his head that entertained the idea of chickening out and thrust the words out of his mouth before they had the chance to be sucked back in.

"Levi I like you. A lot." There. It was out. There was nothing he could do now but face whatever the outcome was going to be head on, even if it meant soul-crushing rejection. He turned his head sideways to look at Levi's reaction, but Levi had stopped in his tracks and was a few steps behind Eren, looking incredibly shocked.

Ending One:

Eren realised he'd made a mistake and he felt every part of his body tense up and start shivering. _Oh God, what have I done?!_

"Levi, I'm so sorry, I-I thought maybe you felt the same way. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I won't talk to you again if that's what you want. I-"

Eren turned around and began to walk as fast as he could away, but Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. They stood face to face for a second, Eren having to look up to look into Levi's eyes. Eren couldn't handle the tension for more than a few seconds and leant in to kiss Levi. At first he just placed his lips on Levi's and waited for a response. When he felt Levi push against his lips, and place a hand on his waist, he had never felt happier. He'd always wished for this to happen, but never realistically thought that it actually would. He pulled away to look at Levi's face.

"That was… Weird." Said Levi. "In a very, very good way."

"I completely agree." Eren replied, unable to stop a huge smile spreading across his face. Eren and Levi started walking again, but this time hand in hand, sneaking peeks at each other out of the corners of their eyes, and smiling embarrassedly whenever their eyes met.

Ending Two:

Eren's eyes widened until he thought they might pop out of his head. The look on Levi's face went from one of shock to one of absolute disgust in a second and Eren knew he'd made a huge mistake.

"Get the fuck away from me, Eren." Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. He didn't know why, but he'd never imagined this happening. He'd imagined telling Levi that he liked him so many times, but for some reason in Eren's mind Levi had always either said he liked him back, or hadn't reciprocated the feelings, but continued to at least be civil afterwards. Eren couldn't believe that he'd never actually thought through what might happen if Levi reacted exactly like he was right now. Levi actually crossed the road and walked away faster than Eren thought was possible without him actually running away. He stood where he was for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his stupor and walking the rest of the way home.

When he got back to his room he sat at his desk chair, put his forearms on his desk and braced himself for the rush of emotion that he could feel surging up through his body. He didn't have to wait long before he felt it hit his shoulders, and they collapsed, leaving him balling his eyes out at his desk, questioning why he ever thought anyone, let alone Levi Ackerman would ever want to be with him.


End file.
